


Not Completely Silent

by RaineKeo



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 10:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaineKeo/pseuds/RaineKeo
Summary: Angel gets cursed by a VooDoo demon for being disrespectful. However as the countdown on the cursed goes by slowly, Alastor starts seeing sides of Angel that were always there but he failed to see before.





	Not Completely Silent

**Author's Note:**

> Ven is a random OC character that I intend to finalize later in life, maybe? One day!

Angel Dust sat silently with his arms crossed over his fluff as he spread out in one of the many chairs in Charlie’s office. Angel was sulking as he satupright and glared at the ground. Vaggie and Charlie sat on the couch next to him, whispering to each other as Alastor occupied the chair right in front of him. Alastor sat with his hands in his lap as he grinned at Angel. Angel stomped one of his feet against the hardwood, his hell making a loud noise gaining the other occupies attention to him. The young female couple jolted at the noise as Alastor merely grinned wider.

Charlie coughed into her hand as Vaggie held the other one. “You know, this is you get for pissing off a VooDoo demon.” Vaggie said directly to Angel as she smiled smugly. Angel glared at her as he stuck up middle fingers on both of his lower arms at her. Vaggie instantly got enraged at this as she started to rise from her seat, however Charlie quickly held her down to the couch. 

“Now ladies. I’m sure the situation is ‘bad’. However with Angel being silent now, there will be much peace among the hotel activities.” Alastor said chucking as he dodged a pillow Angel had thrown at his head. Once the pillow haven't met their target, Angel got up and stalked toward Alastor. His higher set of arms grabbed a handful of his jacket, his lower set on his hips as he began to speak. However no noise came out of Angel which made Angel even more mad as he let go Alastor and left the office.

Alastor gotten up from his seat as he dusted off his jacket easing the wrinkles Angel caused in it. “I will take my leave now.” He said as he grabbed his staff that was leaning against the chair before walking out of the office. Charlie and Vaggie watched the radio demon leave before turning to look at each other. Charlie was the first to speak. “Ven did say the curse would wear off with time. But he didn't say how long…”


End file.
